Drabbles
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: A whole range of characters, with things like Abuse, Rape, soul-mates, Creatures and more!  : No time line! Contains Mpren, BoyXBoy and GirlXGirl. :  Torture included. Oh, and not to mention Nagini! :D
1. Hero

**Let Me Be Your Hero**

**New Story, New Theme. Lyrics!**

**It's a new theme for me, so if I don't do this right, lemme know!**

**Anyway. It's currently 12:27am on February 8****th****, 2012.**

**Just thought you ought'a know.**

**Yes, it WILL BE DRABBLES! :D :D I hope you like this :D**

**XxxxX**

'_Let me be your hero,_

_Would you dance,_

_If I asked you to dance,_

_Would you run,_

_and never look back?_

_Would you cry,_

_if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?'_

Harry watched as the shaggy white blonde hair hid the beautiful grey-blue eyes of his secret love, always making him wonder about himself.

You see, Harry Potter had a 'Hero Complex', meaning when he saw someone in need, he just **had** to jump in to save them. He had to do something to take their pain away.

'_Would you tremble,_

_if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die, _

_for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight.'_

It's really not surprising, then, when he first saw Draco Lucius Malfoy, that he saw an egotistical, arrogant mean little boy who strived to become just like his father. He saw how hard Draco worked, how much he tried, but he didn't see the glamour. He didn't see the pain behind Draco's steely eyes as Draco begged him for friendship. No, he only saw the brat that acted so much like his older cousin, Dudley Dursley.

As they started their first year, Draco was nothing but mean to him, cruel and vile to Harry's friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Later on, the hatred would be explained by the Headmaster as pent up sexual tension.

It started on the train. Draco had come up to the compartment he and Ron sat in, eating their sweets with Ron's rat Scabbers.

**Harry chuckled as the memory began to flow through the air, his lover and husband leaning against his side as he also watched in delight at their earliest memories.**

"_**You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter," Draco had drawled, "You don't want to go around making friends with the **_wrong_** sort. I can help you there." With this said, the young blonde had offered his hand to the brunette with a smug smirk on his lips.**_

_**Harry had looked at the hand, his own twitching for just a moment to accept the request. But he refused when his friend Ron snorted and Draco snapped at him.**_

"_**Red hair? And a Hand-Me-Down Robe? You must be a Weasley!"**_

_**After a moment of shock at how rude the boy had been, Harry had shaken his head.**_

"_**I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." **_

_**Draco had been unable to say anything else as McGonagall had returned.**_

[The Memory then shifted to the Sorting of the First Years, the music still playing now]

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

"_**Malfoy, Draco!" The green robed witch had called out. **_

_**With a scathing look at Harry and Ron, Draco had stepped up to the stool. The hat was barely on his head when it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"**_

**Draco looked up at his husband, a fond smile on his lips.**

Draco had seen nothing more than a scared, frightened little green-eyed boy with the scar on his forehead, and his clothes in tatters. Mentally, he had scoffed. _THIS_ was the Boy Saviour? The boy to have defeated the Dark Lord?

As if!

At any rate, he had held out his hand and offered friendship.

He could still recall the hurt he had felt and then the rage.

Nobody refuses a Malfoy!

"_**Potter, Harry!" Gasps rang through the hall, as students all pointed and gaped at the little boy who hesitantly went to the stool.**_

"_**Ah, where to put you?" the Sorting hat had murmured, "Where to put you? Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness, there's not doubt about that! No, better be-"**_

_**The hall waited on baited breath,**_

"_**GRYFFINDOR!" the hall erupted in screams and cheers. The Gold and Red table especially loud with twin chants of, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"**_

Harry gently lowered his head to graze his lips against his husband's, a smile on both their lips as the next memory came into play.

_**It was their second year, while not pleasant, still a memory they wished to remember.**_

_**Draco had been running from one of his classes to head back to the dorm. **_

_**He was so afraid, so frightened. He turned the corner and-**_

_**BAM!**_

_**Two small 12 year old boy figures tumbled to the ground, the blonde grumbling and grouching while the small brunette, still small for his age, clenched his teeth and held his wrist against his stomach, not even caring about his books.**_

"_**Watch where you're going, Potter!" Draco had spat, before noticing the wrist and then smaller things about his enemy. **_

_**He had noticed how Harry had lost some weight, and how there were small bruises on his form. He had noticed the now-guarded look in his eyes as the emerald shade's had glanced up at him shyly. How the plump lower lip had trembled, and how sparkling tears had gathered in his eyes. And he had felt the need to hug the other boy, as the other boy had then turned and ran off.**_

_**Staying, Draco had Gathered Harry's things to take them to his godfather, Severus Snape.**_

_Would you swear,_

_that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie? _

_would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care... _

_You're here, tonight._

Harry and Draco gently interlaced their fingers, knowing the next scene that would arise. Their friends around them shared knowing looks and soft smiles, all having been subjected to the same scene many, many times during their years at Hogwarts.

_**Harry had been keeping Draco against the wall, soft keening moans escaping the blonde as Harry attacked his neck with brutal kisses, lavishing the pale flesh until soft bruises rose to be seen. **_

_**It had been their Third year. At thirteen, they'd wanted to experiment and had figured out already who was the Dominant and who was the submissive. With the help of a book, anyway.**_

_**Hermione, unknowingly, had pushed open the door to the boy's dorm room to see Harry and Draco pressed together. A screech from her had forced them apart, panting and mortified.**_

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_**Fourth year, after Harry had fought the dragon, they'd been together for about a year. Draco had cried so hard, after having thought he'd lost his boyfriend because of his own stupidity, and then the dreadful monster that had escaped after nearly killing his younger boyfriend. **_

_**Harry had only held Draco tightly to his chest, pressing soft kisses to his head and murmuring sweet nothings into his ear for comfort. **_

_**After awhile, Harry interlaced their fingers and gently drew the blonde towards his bed, where he gently and slowly kissed Draco thoroughly. **_

_**Ron had walked in, followed by their dorm mates to the scene. **_

_**Funnily enough, Ron had the same reaction has Hermione had the year before. **_

_**Dean and Seamus openly admitted they were together, causing Ron to go into a panic attack. They'd fought for weeks before Ron accepted three gay boys in the same room as him.**_

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you._

_Oh yeah._

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care..._

_You're here, tonight._

_**Fifth year, Draco had asked for a break. Near Christmas, and it had broken Harry's heart. Crying and screaming, Harry had pleaded Draco not to leave him. In tears, Draco had turned his back on the sobbing brunette, as he spoke softly.**_

"_**Harry, I'm sorry. I just can't be with you anymore."**_

_**He never even knew how much those words would destroy the only person to ever hold his heart. **_

_**It had been in the middle of the great hall, when Harry had finally broken down and had screamed at him.**_

"_**It's because of that bastard, isn't it?" Harry had accused, pointing at Blaise Zabini.**_

"_**It's because of him! Damnit, I knew it!" he had screamed, taking Draco by the shoulders and shaking. Even the teachers, those who knew of the relationship and those who didn't, had been shocked out of words. They watched as their Saviour had dropped to his knees, with Draco holding him tightly, both the boys sobbing their sorry's to each other.**_

_**Blaise had looked away. **_

_**Harry had been right.**_

_**But he'd also been wrong.**_

_**The next day, Neither boy had returned to the great hall..**_

_**Snape had been sent to the dungeons, to find Draco sobbing into his pillow. The screams that followed when Severus had tried to remove him had ripped his soul to hear. **_

_**When McGongall found Harry, she had found herself unable to breathe. **_

_**He had attempted to commit suicide.**_

_**His head lolled against his pillow, his eyes glossed over with red rivulets of his crimson blood sliding down his arms. The words, 'Draco', 'Forever', 'Freak', 'Unlovable' and more carved into his chest, arms, thighs and even the word 'Pathetic' on his cheek. **_

_**Racing Harry to the Hospital, Draco and Severus had already been there. Severus' breath had hitched upon seeing Harry's now unconscious form, while Draco had simply sat there, silent tears of agony streaming down his cheeks.**_

_**When Pomfrey had announced his Harry dead, his anger had lashed out of control.**_

_**Most everything was under attack when Draco stood shakily on his legs and walked slowly over to the love of his life.**_

_**Yes, at 15, he knew who his soul-mate was. Rare, isn't it?**_

_**As he walked, Severus had called for him but he was ignored. **_

_**McGonagall had begged him to leave the body.**_

_**Pomfrey had screamed when all activity stopped.**_

_**For about 5 minutes, everything was still in the air.**_

_**Then, that 5 minutes was up when Draco let out a scream. He fell to his knees, begging Harry to wake up, tell him he loved him, needed him so much, saying he was sorry and that he'd do anything to make it better if Harry would '**_just wake up_**!'**_

_**It hadn't worked, but when Draco pressed frantic kisses to Harry's lips and begged him silently to please wake up and let him know it was just a dream, he hadn't heard the gasps or the cries of surprise. **_

_**But he had felt Snape trying to pry him off.**_

_**He'd fought the man, but had relented when the Nurse had told him in gentle tones, that she was just going to heal him.**_

_**Anything to make HIS Harry better and perfect and whole again.**_

_**He had stood back, tears streaming down his cheeks, his arms being held behind his back by Severus, who had no choice but to sink down to the ground with the distraught boy as he screamed and raged, begged and cried for his lover of 2 years to be okay.**_

"Please! Harry, damnit! Please, God, PLEASE! Just be okay!" _**Draco had screamed, trying to fight Snape. But the man had held fast, keeping him away from the Boy-Who-Lived.**_

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you, forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

_**It was Sixth year, and Draco Malfoy stood in the Bathroom on the Second Floor. He was gripping the sides of the sink as he bowed his head, crying to himself. After nearly losing Harry the year before, he was sure to lose him now.**_

_**But not to death. Draco wouldn't allow it. **_

_**Of course, Harry was pissed.**_

"_**I know what you did, Draco," the venom in his lover's voice was hardly mistaken. He'd taken a deep breath before turning to face his angered mate.**_

"_**H-Harry, you d-don't understand," he had whispered, "I-I don't have a choice! It's either kill Dumbledore or my family dies!"**_

_**Unlike within his mind, the fantasies his thoughts conjured, Harry had only looked at him in disgust.**_

"_**Draco, you nearly got Katie killed! Ron nearly died! Don't they mean anything to you? Don't I?" **_

"_**Y-you mean everything to me, Harry!" Draco had erupted, unable to hold his fright any longer, "Harry, you're my world! Everything! Y-you're my soul mate, for Salazar's sake! But that won't help me save my family!"**_

_**Harry had taken a step forward, upon seeing the anguish on Draco's face. He hated seeing that look in his lover's eyes.**_

"_**Draco, you are my world, as well. Instead of these half-assed plans to kill Dumbledore, ask him for asylum! He won't deny you!" Harry argued, but Draco had shaken his head, tears sliding down his pale cheeks.**_

"_**I can't, Harry…I can't," Harry had turned at these words, frowning.**_

_**After a moments silence, Draco begging Harry to turn around, to face him, Harry had spoke softly.**_

"_**I guess I'll just have to kill that snake faced bastard sooner than I thought, eh?"**_

_**Draco had let out a choked sob, rushing forward to throw his arms around his love from behind.**_

"_**-No, Harry, you can't! H-he'll kill you!"**_

_**The brunette, now taller than the blonde at age 16, had turned in Draco's arms to pull him close. Lifting Draco's head by his chin, Harry had gently brushed his lips against Draco's, feeling the blonde melt into his arms and tough.**_

_I can be your hero._

_**Draco stood before his lover, fright showing clearly in his steely grey-blue eyes to anyone who'd bothered to look. **_

_**It had been his and Harry's 7**__**th**__** years. But neither of them had bothered to show up.**_

_**As it was, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's aunt through his mother, held Harry by his hair to expose his swollen face, bruised and battered. **_

"_**Is it him, Draco? Is it Potter?" His mother begged from him, an arm wrapped around her son's waist. Lucius had a hand on his shoulder, sneering down at the pathetic boy on the ground.**_

"_**I-i..I can't be sure." Draco stumbled over the words, begging silently for Harry to forgive him.**_

_**His aunt had hissed something at him, His father yelled and his mother cried.**_

_**When the first blow struck him, he yelled out and fell backwards. **_

_**It was all in chaos then.**_

"_**Don't you bloody DARE to hit my lover again, you fucking bitch!" He had heard. Harry had risen, his anger forcing his magic to high levels. **_

_**All three Malfoys and one Lestrange suddenly fell still, while Hermione and Ron gasped in the background. One by one, the four death eaters had turned to him, Lucius with anger, Bellatrix with insanity, Narcissa with approval and something else Harry couldn't fathom; Draco was just glad to finally have it out in the open. **_

"_**You won't touch him again, Bellatrix," Harry had murmured, holding his hand out to his scared lover. Draco had taken it without hesitantion, only to be pulled flush against Harry's battered body.**_

_**When their lips met, there twin screams of rage but Harry's magic had somehow formed a barrier around the two as they deepened the kiss. Not even Voldemort, when the bastard had shown up, had been able to touch them. It was still there when they parted, Draco flushed deeply with pleasure and panting softly, clinging to his mate.**_

_**Harry had only growled, letting his magic lash out. It was on April 17**__**th**__**, 1998, their Seventh and unfinished year at Hogwarts, that Harry's love for Draco had finished Voldemort, Killed Bellatrix and Lucius and had accepted Narcissa. **_

_**It was also the day that Harry first got Draco Pregnant.**_

_**And the day he proposed.**_

_**[**__Proposal, one minute before Midnight of April 17]_

_**Draco and Harry, Hermione and Ron and Narcissa had all taken baths and showers to clean up after the shock had finally let up.**_

_**When the two lovers were finally alone, Harry had gently pushed Draco to sit on the edge of his satin-covered bed. Draco had frowned, not knowing what Harry was up to.**_

_**And when Harry had gently taken his right hand, knelt down before him and pulled a small silver box with green snakes on it from his pocket, Draco knew.**_

"_**Draco Lucius Malfoy… We have been together for almost 5 years, and ever since that first kiss, however accidental, I've wanted to make you mine forever. Please say yes and make me the happiest man on earth?" **_

_**The blonde had covered his mouth with his hand, as the tears began to spill again. Nodding, he flung himself from the bed and tackled Harry to the floor, peppering his face and shoulders with soft kisses, mumbling "yes! Yes!" in between each gentle touch of his lips to Harry's skin. **_

_**After a night of just holding eachother and the occasional sweet, slow kiss, Harry left the bed first to dress, Draco staring at him with sleep-heavy eyes from the bed.**_

**Draco gently fingered his wedding ring, smiling at the man who had held his heart for so many years. After almost 10 years, at the age of 30, one would think their love would be weakening. But it never did. Not once.**

_**Narcissa had walked in flippantly, smiling.**_

"_**What's the occasion boys?" She had asked softly.**_

_**Draco only had to lift his right hand, the light glinting off the plain silver ring with a single, small emerald to make her shriek.**_

_**Soon after the noise, Hermione and Ron (Also now engaged) had come in laughing and smiling at the other happy couple.**_

_**[**__8 months Later]_

"_**Do you, Harry James Potter, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, to cherish forever, till death do you part?"**_

"_**I do," Harry had murmured, smiling at his blonde lover.**_

"_**And do you, Draco Malfoy, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, to cherish forever, till death do you part?"**_

_**Draco, smiling back at his mate had only whispered the words before Harry dove down, ignoring the traditional words of "You may now kiss the bride".**_

_**Catcalls and whistles had been heard, but they were officially married.**_

_**Draco had gone into labour not even 3 weeks later, begging Hermione to be his medi-witch and nurse-maid.**_

_**Almost 3 days had passed, when they found they had a beautiful set of twins.**_

_**A boy and a girl.**_

_**Their little boy, Marcus Severus Potter-Malfoy, had the blondest hair known to the Malfoy family yet.**_

_**Their little girl, Lily Hermione Potter-Malfoy, had the darkest hair Harry had ever seen. **_

_**Their eyes were identical, however. Their left's were the steely-grey of their 'mama', and their right's were the blazing emerald green of their 'daddy' that Draco had fallen in love with.**_

**Harry felt Draco cuddle up to his side, smiling as he watched their little girl and their son cuddling together before the screen. When Harry looked down at his husband, he frowned when he saw the tears.**

"**What's wrong, Dragon?" Harry asked him softly.**

"**It's just- Seeing all these memories again. It makes me wonder who we would be without each other. I don't think I could bare to ever be without you, you wonderful husband," Draco returned just as quietly.**

**Knowing that wasn't all, Harry only shook his head and drew the answer the only way he knew how.**

**He kissed Draco Lucius Malfoy for all he was worth, and could only hope that the blonde held on tightly enough for the ride.**

**Neither noticed the smiles and looks, or the soft 'Aww!'s they were getting as they kissed. **

**This is what perfection was.**

**They finally Had it.**

"I Can Be Your Hero, Baby…"

XxxxX

**I hope you liked this first drabble! Yes, there will be more! I don't how many more! But they will all be Song-Lyrical Based and not all Harry/Draco. :D **

**I hope I get more reviews…**

**:D **

**Cookies for everyone!**

**Virtually, of course.**

**SlytherinPrincess1993**


	2. Break Away

_**Break Away by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Drabble: Harry Potter**_

_**Pairings: Non-Pairing Drabble Fic**_

_**Words: 1,686**_

_**XxxxX**_

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreamin' of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

Harry Potter lay in his bed, at the age of 13 years old. Shaggy black hair covered soft emerald coloured eyes, while pale flesh was exposed and spattered in blood. He wished he could just leave and be a normal young Wizard. Away from the fame, the abuse and the lies.

Hedwig, his lovely white owl squawked from her perch. He cringed, knowing what would happen next.

Not to be forgotten, his uncle Vernon came crashing into the room with his belt and a knife.

Harry cringed back in fear, as Vernon the whale lumbered forward and grabbed the small boy by the scruff of his neck and picked him up.

"Strip, boy!" the man growled, raising his belt. He was satisfied when Harry tore at the remainder of his clothing, tears prickling his eyes. When he stood nude before Vernon, he was told to kneel on the bed, thighs spread and his hands gripping the headboard.

When the first blow came down roughly against his back, he arched away from the sting with a surprised cry. As the following blows came down against his skin, he stayed arched, biting his lips fiercely.

His uncle finished after 50 lashes of the belt, with a grunted "Don't let it happen again, boy, or it'll be worse".

Harry collapsed to his bed, the tears now falling freely from his eyes.

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray _

_I could breakaway_

_**He showed the small cuts to a professor, who passed them off as nothing. Blantantly ignoring the tears in his eyes.**_

"_**Professor-" he tried to say, only to be cut off by a sharp snap.**_

"_**Mr. Potter, do not tell lies!" **_

"_**I'm not!" he exclaimed. To prove his point, he had pulled off his shirt. **_

_**Black and blue, cuts and scrapes, some infected, and with puss oozing from the worst of them, he had showed off his body. **_

_**Still, nobody cared.**_

_**Nobody except a little blonde haired boy with grey eyes.**_

_**When Harry had fled, Draco had followed, shocked by what he had seen. **_

_**The beginning of their third year. **_

_**After finding the brunette in the Second floor bathroom, collapsed and sobbing, Draco had grown angry. Clearly Harry was abused and miserable. Why didn't Dumbledore, McGonagall or any of the other teachers do something?**_

"_**Potter?" He whispered softly, kneeling beside the other boy. He outstretched a hand, hesitantly. Surprised when Harry had turned to him, and despite his injuries, asked silently to be held, and helped, even if Draco knew Harry didn't believe he would help him.**_

_**Draco had held Harry for the longest time, until Severus had found them. **_

"_**Dragon?" Snape's voice had been full of shock.**_

"_**Sev, he needs help," Draco had murmured, as he exposed the full extent of the other boy's injuries. Severus' intake of air had been quick, halted.**_

"_**What happened, Dragon?"**_

"_**I don't know, Sev. I think…I **_know_** he's abused at home, if he looks like this on the first day back to Hogwarts. Can you help him?" Draco looked up pleadingly at his godfather, hoping the man would say yes.**_

_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk _

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

Harry watched his 'family' eat while they chattered away. It was fifth year. Draco and him had become good friends, and even though Draco promised to get him out of his home, all attempts had been vetoed by Dumbledore and he was back to being beaten, and sometimes worse. Raped.

He had told Draco about the beatings again, but left out all information about the rape. He knew Draco would be furious to learn about it.

As he looked longingly out his window, he had an idea. Why not fly away?

Gathering his things, and Hedwig, he tied everything to his Firebolt and opened the window.

He flew for many hours until he fell from exhaustion just over the Malfoy Manor grounds. Luckily Draco had been outside and had seen him.

"Harry!" the blonde had screamed, alerting his parents and the Dark Lord to his presence.

"HARRY! C'mon, Potter, don't give up on me now, damnit!"

"Dragon? Draco, let the Dark Lord see him." His mother's firm tone had broke through his rumbling screams.

"Young Draco, he issss only exhausssted," Voldemort informed him, "Bessst to let him ssssleep, and then we will get the full ssstory, yess?"

Numbly, Draco had consented.

When Harry had woken the next day, he had groggily let the rape slip. Never before had either boy seen the Malfoy's or Voldemort so angered.

_Want to feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane_

_Faraway_

_And breakaway_

Harry sat with Draco on the first day back to Hogwarts their Sixth year. Everyone thought it odd, how close they sat, how they held hands, and how Draco would occassionly lean over to whisper something in the Boy-Who-Lived ear.

Harry was sporting more injuries, more rape trauma. Draco was then standing when the whispers got to be too much for Harry.

"Shut up!" Draco screamed, and the whispers died down. All the students (and some of the teachers) were looking at him with wide eyes. As he placed his palms on the Slytherin Table and hung his head, all eyes were shifted to Harry when he placed a hand on Draco's arm and Draco seemed to understand for he lifted his head, and everyone gasped; The haunted look in his eyes frightened the few first years around him, and even a few of his own year mates had recoiled.

When he spoke, he sounded like Death and few people DIDN'T cringe.

"Leave Harry alone this year, if you wish to continue living," he had said softly, but everyone heard him clear as day. "Leave him alone. Don't talk to him, don't look at him, don't even _think_ about him, I beg of you," Hermione and Ron had looked livid, "He's suffered more than you could ever imagine and if I have to, I will take him out of Gryffindor Tower," at this, he shot a look at the Head Table, "With or Without permission, Dumbledore."

With that said, he had looked at Harry who looked back at him, before offering his hand. Both boys stood and without looking at the other students, walked from the hall.

They paid no attention to the Slytherins who followed. Every single Slytherin had left the hall to protect Harry.

_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

Harry sat in the living room of his Uncle's house, glaring at the man as he ranted about something or another.

Harry had enough and stood, they got into a shout match that ended with Harry being tossed out into the street. This was the beginning of his seventh year.

He had no idea what happened next, but when he woke, Draco was there holding him.

"Shhh, Harry," he murmured softly, "They can't hurt you anymore, my Harry. Never again,"

Harry only nodded and clung to his friend, sobbing when the shock finally settled in.

He wasn't sure this right, but it was happening. He was free!

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolvin' doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they take me_

_But gotta keep movin' on_

_Movin' on_

_Fly away_

_Breakaway_

Harry stood atop the Astronomy tower with Draco, holding hands. They'd been friends since their third year, and now at the end of their Seventh, they couldn't do much more than thank the stars that Draco had followed him that day, when McGonagall had rejected him and the evident abuse.

"Draco?" He whispered softly. The blonde man looked at him silently for a moment, then:

"Yes, Harry?"

Now it was Harry's turn to be silent before he let a tear escape the corner of his eye.

"Thank you."

Draco, knowing Harry's emotions quite well at this time, gently pulled the other towards him and enclosed him in a tight hug.

"It's my pleasure, Harry."

_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Breakaway_

_Breakaway_

Harry stood at Draco's grave, almost 9 months after their graduation. Engraved on the headstone was:

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Born May 7__th__, 1981_

_Died August 10__th__, 1998_

_Friend, Brother, Son_

_Forever Known as The Fierce Dragon_

Harry allowed a tear to slip free. Of the two of them, he was the abused one and no matter what, he knew he should have been the one to die in Draco's place.

Draco, however, was still watching over Harry. A soft smile lifted his lips as Harry knelt at the grave and stayed for several hours, crying for his lost friend.

'_I'm still here, Harry Potter. I'll never leave you.'_

'_Stay with me?' Harry had whispered that night._

_Draco had smiled, 'Always, Harry.'_

_XxxxX_

**I hope you liked this one! :D :D I know I did!**


	3. Buying Her Roses

**Buying Her Roses by Reba Mcentire**

**Pairings: Ron/Hermione**

**XxxxX**

**Authors Note: Hope you guys are enjoying this set of Drabble's so far! :D I know I am!**

**XxxxX**

Hermione stood at the front of the room with her fiancé Ron, both of them smiling at each other. They couldn't believe today was the day! They started off with memories of each other, smiling fondly.

"I remember the first time Ron bought me roses…"

_I took him for granted_

_Now looking back at it_

_He's not the only one to blame_

_Between the jobs and the kids_

_Wasn't much time for him_

_We let the fire slip away from the flame_

Ron laughed as he remembered it as well.

**They'd just had a fight, one of their biggest yet. They'd even included Harry and Ginny, who both looked like they wanted to do anything BUT be in the argument. **

**It had been about kids, too.**

**Ron had said he only wanted about 2 kids, one boy, one girl.**

**Hermione said she wanted 4 kids. No specific gender.**

**It escalated until Ron was running for his life from all the hexes and curses, illegal or not.**

**After, He'd dragged Harry to Diagon Alley with him, grumbling about women and kids.**

**When he'd found the perfect set of roses, they'd paid and gone home.**

**Hermione had just about fainted when Harry took her aside later in the day and told her how much Ron'd paid for them.**

_Guess I shouldn't be surprised_

_But as hard as I try_

_I can't believe it's happened to me_

_But I know where he's at_

_And I know it's a fact_

_I'd have to be blind not to see_

Ron chuckled softly, before sharing his memory.

"**You might want to stick with an even bigger bunch, mate," Harry muttered. Hermione was screeching and raging about babies out of wedlock. **

"**I think your right this time, Harry," Ron muttered back. Hermione turned towards the pair, raising her wand.**

**They ran. **

**They searched for hours for the perfect set of roses. It only ended perfectly when they found Draco Malfoy paying for the biggest bunch the shop had, groaning in unison.**

**He'd turned, glowering at the pair.**

"**What do you want, Potter? Weasley?" He looked slightly uneasy as Harry began digging in his pockets and Ron fumbled for his money as well.**

"**Malfoy, we'll buy that boquet off you, please. It's important for our health. Literally." Harry had explained in a hurry, gathering all his coins and holding them out to the blonde.**

"**Why?"**

"**I, uh- you see, Malfoy-"**

"**Ron pissed off Hermione and now she's going to hunt both of us down and hex our balls off. Only way to calm her is getting her flowers and you've got the biggest set we could find," Harry finished, his eyes pleading and begging the blonde to say yes.**

"**Fine, I suppose." Draco drawled, handing the roses over. He accepted the coins, and turned back to the shop keeper who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.**

"**Thanks, Malfoy!" Harry had called over his shoulder as the two ran off.**

**They'd heard a snort of laughter but kept running.**

**When they'd returned to the flat Hermione had bought with Ron, Harry had nudged Ron inside then left as soon as he could.**

_Chorus:_

_He's out buying her roses_

_And where that leaves me God only knows_

_I know I should tell him_

_To leave me forever_

_But what'll I do if he goes_

Harry then stood, and offered a story of his own.

**Ron and Harry were at the Ministry, working. Ron, as usual, was grumbling about the ridiculous amount of paper work.**

**For their break, they'd decided to go out to eat. **

**It had ended terribly when Hermione saw the back of Harry's head and had gone into a rage about Ron cheating on her.**

**She'd put Harry into the hospital.**

**She wasn't allowed to visit, and they STILL had to buy her roses, which she gave to Harry.**

_What'll I do if he goes_

_What'll I do if he goes_

The pair kissed, happily married. Laughing, they included their best friend into the hug before they left to begin the reception.

And, of course, Ron had bought Hermione roses. With the help of Draco Malfoy.

The biggest bunch they could find.


End file.
